Dark Light
by Rinoti
Summary: Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself. I came to this realization when i was merely a child. And i will become the strongest, so nobody would rob me of anything that is dear to me. Never again. I am the Light-man. I will show everybody, just how dark can light be.


**Prologue**

In Konohagakure no sato, strongest village in the Elemental Nations, almost every day is sunny and pleasant due its location.

Today is one of those days.

And as I walk at a steady pace through the streets, I can easily see people shooting glares in my direction, or trying not to look directly into my eyes, and some of them are even hiding behind various objects or even people.

It wouldn't be so unusual for people of this village to have such a reaction if I way, say, criminal or part of yakuza. But I am neither of those.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, twelve years old, orphan. But to the people of this village, civilians and shinobi alike, I am known as Demon, Monster, Hell Spawn, Dead-Last, Looser and so on.

All these people hate me for a similar reasons, but all those reasons are in some way connected the thing that almost destroyed their home, all those years ago, and my only friend that is currently sealed inside of me – Kyūbi no Kitsune, Nine Tailed Fox. But what most people do not know, is that he has a name. His name is Kurama, and as I already mentioned, he is my only friend.

But back to the villagers.

To be honest, I came up with several reason as to why villagers might hate me. Maybe some of them think that I won't be able to handle all this power that is inside of me, and it will take over me, destroying them in the process. For those people I am just a ticking bomb, waiting to explode.

Maybe some of them think that I am Kyūbi himself, and so they fear me.

Or maybe I am just a constant reminder of the tragic incident that robbed them of their loved ones.

There are many reasons, but I stopped caring a long time ago.

I am currently headed to the shinobi academy, for my graduation exam.

Almost everybody expects me to fail it, and those that do not, simply do not care.

There are many things that people don't know about me.

Some people even tried to spy on me, to uncover my secrets, but they soon learned that it was futile.

I have many secrets that I plan to reveal to the world, I will show them all soon, very soon.

But the most important thing that these people don't know about me, is my power.

Power, that I trained to obtain, endured world of pain to learn control, pushed myself beyond human limits to improve.

Power, _my _power...it is this power that will help me become the strongest, to stand atop of the world.

Power of light!

Light...a common thing that all people encounter each day of their lives.

Most people would think that if I wield the power of light, I would become a hero, protector of the innocent, who doesn't ask for anything in return.

But what those people don't realize is just a simple truth – even if light shines brightly, it can be just as dark.

Heh, just the idea of _me_ of all people being a hero is laughable!

But for now, let me tell you a small tale of how I became a Light-man.

Though, now that I think about it, I don't think that you will be satisfied with a little story about my past.

Humph, well then, if it is not enough, then my _whole_ life is an open book for you, ready to be red.

Past, present, future! You can know it all!

And we will start...from the very beginning!

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Hello! So how did you like the prologue of my very first Naruto X One Piece crossover?**

**Now, I want to say couple of things.**

**As some of you guessed, this story takes place in Naruto universe, with Naruto having a devil fruit power. (And there will be more.) I also want to note that Naruto will have only _ONE_ devil fruit power. Naruto will be pretty damn strong, but not invincible. He will have his own weaknesses. And I didn't want him to be _very_ powerful right off the bat. So you can expect him to gradually become stronger.**

**Now if some of you think that I will be writing this whole story in this style(Naruto POV), then you are wrong. This is just a prologue, and has nothing to do with the actually story. You can think of it as a trailer for an upcoming movie. **

**Also, I may write a story about Naruto in One Piece universe, depending on my mood.**

**But anyway, I just wanted to know what you people think about this little idea of mine, and if this story is worth to continue. **

**And if you by any chance read my other stories, you already know that I don't usually write short chapters like this. And that if I actually do continue this story, I will write chapter with at least decent length. **

**P.S: If I continue writing this story(which I probably will), then I will be focusing on two of my stories, and won't be able to update any other of my stories.(Not like I would even if had a free time, I'm just writing this to fuck with your mind.)**

**Anyway, thanks for your time, aaaaaaaaaand I'll see you later! **


End file.
